Son Las Guardianas
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: ¿Los piratas están solos o los ayudan? Puede que exista una ayuda externa que haga que los piratas sean como son...
1. La leyenda al descubierto

¿Cuánto hace que empezó esto? Posiblemente no le encuentres una fecha concreta.

_"Cuenta la leyenda que antes de la aparición de los primeros humanos aparecieron en la tierra los animales como peces en el mar, aves en el aire y los reptiles que caminaban en suelo firme. Pero en el mar había más criaturas de las que se cree. Los peces vivían en armonía con otras especies marinas, se decía que estas criaturas eran poderosas. Ellas tenían medio cuerpo de pez y otro medio de humano, Se las llamó sirenas. Ellas podían vivir tanto en la tierra como en el mar no tenían lugar al que pertenecer Vivian en libertad. Las sirenas eran conocidas como las protectoras de los piratas, se dicen que ayudaban a los piratas en sus grandes aventuras por el Grand Line."_

-Pero abuelo, ¿como pueden ayudar a los piratas? Si ellos son los malos- dijo un niño sorprendido por la historia que le contaba su abuelo.

-Eso es lo que dice la leyenda.

-Pues las sirenas son tontas, ¿por que no nos ayudan a nosotros que somos los buenos? Yo me encargaré de coger a todas las sirenas para que no ayuden a los piratas y las ordenaré que nos ayuden a nosotros.- dijo el niño con decisión.

El niño se levantó de las rodillas de su abuelo y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del barco para subir la pesca.

El abuelo, que andaba lentamente por la cubierta con su bastón se acercó a la barandilla de la cubierta para poder mirar el mar.

El anciano señor sonrió al ver pasar las olas y el viento que las movía.

-Que pasa Seing, ¿porqué estas tan entusiasmado?- dijo uno de los marineros que estaba en la cubierta trabajando.

-El voy a atrapar a las sirenas para que no ayuden a los piratas.

- No me digas que te ha contado la historia de las sirenas- el niño asintió con los mofletes hinchados.

-Abuelo, - dijo el marinero- no le engañe al niño, todos sabemos que esa historia es solo una leyenda popular para alimentar a los piratas a buscar el One Piece.

-Si, hay que ser tonto para creerse que una criatura como esa exista.- dijo otro de los marineros.

El abuelo no les hizo caso.

-¡Claro que existen las sirenas, el abuelo nunca me mentiría!- dijo el niño a los hombres que estaban allí.- Cuando sea mayor me uniré a la armada y las secuestraré, lo tengo decidido.

-Bueno, pero hasta entonces ayúdanos con la pesca.- dijo el marinero lanzándole un cabo al niño.

Los hombres del barco pesquero comenzaron a subir la carga al barco y a guardarla en su lugar.

El anciano siguió mirando el mar sonriendo, recordando los tiempos en los que surcó el mar con su banda.

-"Buenas noches Mireia, cuídate mucho, seguro que tú nieta ya está hecha una mujercita"

El anciano guardó en su bolsillo un collar de concha que le era muy preciado para él, después de eso volvió a su dormitorio y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Las traviesas sirenas

En las profundidades del mar, en aquellos terrenos en donde un humano podría morir existen bancos de peces y otros seres acuáticos. Entre ellos, unos pueblos repletos de humanos con escamas. Todos los de esos pueblos vivan en armonía. No todos en el pueblo eran de la misma especie, Entre los sirenos y sirenas convivían amigablemente los tritones. Alguno de estos eran mitad pulpos mitad humanos, otros tenían las manos como aletas pero caminaban a dos patas como los seres de la tierra. Las sirenas y los sirenos sin embargo tenían la parte de arriba humana y la de abajo como un pez. Todos ellos podían respirar en el agua gracias a las branquias que tenían.

-¡Raisa! ¡Ven aquí señorita!- Dijo una mujer.

-¡Garuna!-Gritó un hombre.

-¡Akane, si sales de casa estarás castigada!-Dijo otra mujer

-¡Erza, no me hagas enfadar que no tengo el día!-Dijo un hombre con malas pulgas.

Las cuatro chicas que habían sido llamadas salieron de sus respectivas casas a todo correr, o nadar en este caso. Todas se iban riendo mientras poseían su camino.

-¿Habéis visto que cara han puesto?- Dijo Erza mientras señalaba a su espalda.

-Es muy divertido esto de escaparse de casa- suspiró Garuna- pero en algún momento tenemos que volver a cenar.

-Creo que yo me quedaré sin cenar- Dijo una Akane apenada.

La chica que quedaba se puso delante de ellas y nadó hacia atrás.

-Que sosas sois, no nos pueden tener encerradas, estamos en el mar. Que hay de malo en salir a explorarlo. Yo quiero salir de este pueblucho e ir a explorar y conocer a muchos humanos-Las chicas se pararon al ver que detrás de Raisa había aparecido una sirena mayor que ellas, con muchos años de experiencia sobre sus hombros, esta tenia el pelo canoso por los años, la piel envejecida y unos ojos con mucha expresión que las miraba con un poco de enfado.- chicas, ¿Qué ocurre, por qué os paráis?-la sirena siguió nadando hasta que se chocó de espaldas contra aquella mujer.

Raisa comenzó a palpar el "muro" que había chocado con ella. Su tacto era rugoso como las escamas. Poco a poco comenzó a girarse, miró a la mujer que estaba frente a ella y sonrió con temor.

-Hola abuela- dijo saludándola.- esto… nosotras ya nos vamos.- intentó nadar hacia el lado contrario pero la mujer fue mas rápida y la agarró antes de que pudiera intentar algo.

-No tan deprisa jovencita, os venís a mi casa.- la chica atrapada se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes.

-Joo abuela, eres una aguafiestas.- la mujer sonrió y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza invitó a las chicas a seguirla hasta la casa que estaba cerca del lugar.

La casa de aquella mujer era grande, no comparada con las casas de las chicas. La mujer sacó unas galletas aguadas, galletas hechas para el agua, para que las jóvenes merendaran. Todas las aceptaron encantadas.

-Bueno señoritas, ¿A dónde iban ustedes cuatro?- dijo la amable mujer.

Todas las chicas enmudecieron.

-¿A dónde? Pues a explorar el exterior- dijo Raisa emocionada.

La mujer dio un capón a la chica. Del golpe la salió un chichón. Las demás chicas se rieron por la el chichón que la había salido

-Joo abuela, eso a dolido.

-Es para que sepas que no puedes salir al exterior, sabes que es muy peligroso.

-Pero señora, nosotras queremos ver como es el mundo mas allá de estas burbujas.-Dijo Erza mientras daba otro mordisco a la galleta.

-¡SIII!- dijo Akane emocionada.- ¡nosotras queremos ser Guardianas!

-Shh- dijeron todas las demás con un dedo en los labios.

-¿Cómo que Guardianas?- dijo la mujer sorprendida.- Pero eso es muy peligroso.

-Muy bien Akane, ya la has fastidiado, eso era un secreto- Dijo Garuna.

-Lo, lo siento, lo olvidé.

-Vosotras sois muy pequeñas para ser Guardianas. Y los peligros que hay por el mundo no son para unas chocas como vosotras.

-Pero abuela, tú fuiste una de esas Guardianas y has visto muchas cosas, nosotras también queremos saber mas cosas.

-Pero para eso tendréis que crecer.

-Señora,- dijo Erza tímida- ¿nos puede contar la historia de cuando usted era guardiana?

-¡SI, si, si! Cuéntenosla.

-Pero si ya os la he contado muchas veces.

Todas las chicas estaban impacientes por que se la contara ya que gracias a ella las chicas podían soñar con el mundo exterior.

-Está bien. Os revelaré un secreto.

-¿¡Otro más!?- la mujer sonrió mientras asentía.

Y así poco a poco la mujer fue contando su historia. Todas las chicas estaban atentas a cada palabra que ella pronunciara. Pero la historia era larga y las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas. La mujer las llevó a una habitación para que durmieran. Tras ello, se comunicó con los padres de las chicas para que estuvieran tranquilos. La mujer, entró en su habitación. Miró todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia de sus aventuras como una Guardiana. Tenía más de una foto con aquella tripulación a la que guardó. El capitán salía en una de esas fotos, era un hombre alto, tenia el pelo negro corto, bigote sumamente poblado. Vestía con un abrigo rojo parecido al de los almirantes de la marina.

-Duerme bien Gold- Dijo la mujer antes de besar aquella foto y de meterse en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de las chicas vinieron a buscarlas cuando ellas aún estaban dormidas. Las cogieron y las llevaron a su casa.

Todas aquellas niñas vivieron el resto de su vida pensando en aquel último secreto que se les había contado. Todas se metían en la cama pensando en aquella pequeña conversación

_"-Niñas, si llegáis a ser Guardianas recordad una cosa, nunca os mostréis a vuestra tripulación, nosotras somos una leyenda, nadie debe saber que existimos de verdad.-Dijo la abuela de Raisa._

_-Pero ¿y si estamos en apuros?- preguntó Erza._

_La mujer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se dirigió a su habitación y cogió unos marcos de fotos que tenia en ella._

_-Esto es un secreto que solo os confesaré a vosotras, pero no tenéis que decírselo a nadie, y debéis hacer lo que yo os diga que es lo mejor. – Las chicas asintieron y escucharon atentamente a la mujer. _

_Ella les mostró una foto en la que estaba ella con otra persona. _

_-Abuela, ¿Quién es el de la foto?_

_-Este- le señaló- es el capitán de la tripulación de la que fui Guardiana._

_-¿¡QUEEEE!?- gritaron todas las chicas a la vez sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir. _

_-Pero abuela, nos acabas de decir que no tenemos que mostrarnos ante ellos, ¿Cómo es que tú?_

_-Ellos me descubrieron un día que intenté salvar a uno de sus hombres. Desde ese día ellos han sabido de mí._

_-¿Qué pasó con ellos?- Preguntó Garuna._

_-Después de que Gold depositara su tesoro en lo más profundo del Grand Line, todos los tripulantes volvieron al mar del este. Gold fue capturado y ejecutado, después de eso toda la tripulación se separó hacia distintos lugares del planeta, solo unos pocos de ellos siguen aún con vida._

_-¿Entonces que debemos hacer nosotras?_

_-El deber de una Guardiana debe ser el de proteger a sus tripulantes cueste lo que cueste. _

_-¿Pero y si necesitamos avisarles de que algo puede pasar? Como por ejemplo que hay marines a unos kilómetros._

_-Debéis protegerles y dejar que ellos se ocupen para que puedan ganar experiencia, vosotras solo debéis intervenir para salvar a los tripulantes. Pero si necesitáis que sepan algo… Esto que estoy apunto de contarios no debe de salir de esta casa, y debéis de usarlo como último método.-todas las chicas asintieron y escucharon atentamente al consejo de la sabía mujer."_

Todas las chicas cada vez tenían mas ganas de llegar a ser Guardianas, todas esperaban que sus deseos fueran escuchados para poder salir a ver el mundo aunque fuera teniendo que cuidar a los piratas a su cargo, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba, por que ellas deseaban tener esa libertad.

Los años pasaron y las chicas crecieron física y mentalmente, pero aunque todas ellas se hubieran vuelto más maduras, y responsables, seguían teniendo aquel loco sueño de poder salir del pueblo y ser Guardiana. Todo en ellas había cambiado, su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, incluso su aspecto físico, cuando eran pequeñas todas llevaban el pelo de la misma manera, como ellas decían era una forma de poder ser amigas para siempre. Pero la edad se notaba en ellas, y aunque siguieran siendo amigas, sus vidas no eran las mismas.

Erza trabajaba como científica en el pueblo. Ella se había cambiado su manera de llevar el pelo, antes lo tenia rubio, pero se lo había cambiado permanentemente a un color rojo con las puntas moradas, los mismos colores que su cola y el sujetador. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes. Solia llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Garuna fue la primera en cambiarse el pelo, el color seguía siendo el mismo, negro, pero ahora llevaba el pelo muy corto, como un chico, con un poco de flequillo y dos mechones que la caían por los lados del rostro largos hasta los hombros. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos. Su cola tenía el color morado y el blanco siguiendo la degradación hasta llegar a las aletas. Ella era profesora de niños de entr años, todos los niños la adoraban y ella a ellos.

Akane subió un poco su nivel, se hizo profesora de los niños de casi 14 años, los rebeldes como ella los llamaba. El color de su pelo no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo entre amarillo y naranja, pero si su peinado. Lo llevaba por los hombros y uno de los mechones del flequillo se lo había dejado largo y la pasaba por dejado del ojo derecho hasta juntarse con los mechones del pelo dejando su ojo encerrado. Los ojos de ella eran amarillos como los de un gato. Su cola y sujetador tenían los colores marrón y amarillo.

En cuanto a Raisa se había hecho pastelera, trabajaba en una de las tiendas de dulces del pueblo, cuando tenía un rato libre solia llevar algunos pasteles para los niños que Garuna y Akane cuidaban. Desde el nacimiento su pelo había tenido un color extraño para todos aquellos que se cruzaban con ella. Era de color rosa con las puntas y la raíz de color negro. Del grupo, ella era la única que mantenía el corte de pelo. Se lo había dejado crecer hasta tenerlo mas largo del comienzo de la cola (cadera), tenía un poco de flequillo recto. Sus ojos eran más claros que los de Garuna, como si fueran del color de la sangre, pero brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Las chicas trabajaban entre semana, pero se veían todos los días del fin de semana comenzando por salir el viernes después de los trabajos, es lo que se llama una salida de chicas. Ninguna de ellas tenía pareja ni estaba casada, ellas solo deseaban ser libres y poder vivir fuera de las cuatro paredes de siempre. Cada una de ellas había hecho su vida.

Todos los viernes cuando terminaban sus trabajos e iban al valle de las sirenas a esperara a las demás.

El valle de las sirenas era un lugar solo para sirenas, obviamente, y de otros peces, las sirenas en aquel lugar solían divertirse y pasarlo bien, era un lugar para relajarse.

-Raisa, ¿Cómo llevas lo de tú padre?- Dijo Garuna. Se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo hacer nada contra eso, ya está hecho, mientras continúe en el agua las cosas podrán seguir como están. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Vosotras que tal?

-Todo bien, sin complicaciones, Garuna, he oído que tu madre vuelve a estar embarazada. –Dijo Akane.

-Si, y va a ser niño- dijo ella contenta

-¿En serio?- preguntó Erza- ¿Cuántos van?

-Pues creo que 13.

-Lo gracioso de la historia es que todos los hermanos son varones, no hay ninguna mujer salvo Garuna.

-Madre mía que estrés con tanto chico, ¿como lo haces? ¿No te agobias?

-Para nada, todos ellos me cuidan mucho y me lo paso bien con ellos, sobre todo con Tsubaki y Azusa, los gemelos. – Garuna se emocionó al hablar de ellos. – Están escribiendo un nuevo guión, me lo leyeron ayer, es muy bonito. – suspiró con alegría.

-Creo que si no fueran sus hermanos, Garuna ya habría salido con los dos- Dije bromeando. Recibí una salpicadura de agua por el comentario. – ¡Garuna!

-Raisa, no digas eso ellos son mis hermanos.

-Oh, venga, ¿Vas a negarme que no te gustaría?- ella se quedó pensando, después se dio cuenta y volvió a mojarme. Después y para que Akane y Erza no se quedarán mirando las empezamos a salpicar.

Así las cuatro amigas comenzamos unas agradables vacaciones de verano.

A los pocos días de comenzar el verano, estando en el valle de las sirenas por encima del valle un objeto cubrió de sombra el agua. La sombra fue disminuyendo a medida que el objeto se acercara al agua.

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó una de las sirenas que había en el lugar.

Ninguna de las que estábamos allí supimos que decir. Todas mirábamos el extraño objeto caer poco a poco por la gravedad. El agua estaba completamente libre de sombra, solo la había en el lugar por donde caía el objeto. Las chicas, Erza, Garuna, Akane y Raisa miraban como el objeto se acercaba poco a poco a ellas.

-Eso es…- comenzó una de ellas.

-¿Un sombrero?- continuó otra de ellas la frase.

El sombrero cayó sobre Raisa, en su cabeza. Ella lo cogió con las manos y lo miró detenidamente. Era un sombrero amarillo con una tira roja. Raisa miró a todas las que estaban allí.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo esperando alguna contestación. Pero nadie supo que decir.

Escuchó de pronto los lloriqueos de un niño pequeño.

-Raisa ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Garuna al ver que Raisa se había quedado parada.

-Estoy, escuchando el lloriqueo de un bebe.

Todas se sorprendieron.

-¿un niño? ¿Pero si no se escucha nada, además los bebes no pueden entrar en el valle?

-Eso es raro, que no entiendo el porque.

-¿Puede que tu abuela sepa la respuesta?

-¿Mi abuela? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?

-Puede que…

-¿Estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensado?-Erza se encogió de hombros

Raisa se quedó mirando el sombrero mientras lo tenía en sus manos. Al final decidió hacer lo que su amiga la había dicho y todas ellas fueron a ver a su abuela.

-Raisa, chicas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Queríamos hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

-¿De qué se trata?

Explicamos lo ocurrido mientras ella examinaba el sombrero.

-¿Qué crees que significa?

- Después de tantos años y de todas las historias que os conté ¿no podéis averiguarlo?

-¿Entonces? ¿Es realmente eso…?- preguntó Raisa esperando una respuesta, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa afirmativa.

-Enhorabuena. Deberías partir cuanto antes.- Dijo la mujer por último mientras devolvía el sombrero a la dueña.

Raisa, sin decir nada salió nadando por la ventana y se perdió en el pueblo. Ella sin buscar otro rumbo marchó al bosque que había en las afueras del pueblo, en el bosque había un pequeño cementerio. Callejeó hasta encontrar la tumba que deseaba, se sentó delante de ella poniendo el sombrero en su cola mientras miraba la tumba. "Kimía. Amada hija, madre y esposa" Raisa se quedó en silencio mientras hablaba con su madre esperando saber que hacer.

-Raisa. –detrás de ella estaban sus amigas. Raisa se secó las lágrimas.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- se acercaron sin decir nada.

Garuna cogió con cuidado el sombrero y se lo colocó a Raisa en la cabeza. Raisa miró con asombro su gesto.

-Raisa, debes ir, eres una Guardiana. –Garuna, como las otras dos chicas comenzaron a llorar.

-Pero… no quiero irme, siempre pensé que estaríamos juntas.

-Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar. Ahora debes ir con la tripulación que te ha elegido-Dijo Akane. –Tú más que nosotras has deseado ser una Guardiana. Ahora no debes privarte de lo que te ha sido concedido.

-Ve. Sin mirar atrás, abraza tu nueva vida.- Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Ver a sus mejores amigas darla esos ánimos a pesar de que seguramente no volverían a verse no la hizo más fuerte, hizo que sus lágrimas cayesen más rápido.

-Chicas… Gracias, volveremos a vernos, lo prometo.- Se dieron un último abrazo de amigas, mas fuerte del que jamás se habíamos dado.

Tras aquella larga despedida Raisa se colocó el sombrero que la nombraba Guardiana y salió del pueblo en el que había vivido todos aquellos años. Nadó hasta encontrar al portador de aquel llanto. A pesar de que sabía que echaría mucho de menos a sus amigas, para ella esto era una oportunidad que la había dado el destino para escapar del contrato que había firmado su padre antes de marcharse y abandonarla.


	3. Mugiwara

Desde el mismo momento que nació el primer tripulante de la banda a la que Raisa tendría que cuidar hasta que esta se separase no ha vuelto a saber de sus amigas.

-Las echo de menos, realmente las echo de menos- dijo mientras estaba tirada en una roca cerca de la costa en la que se encontraban todos los tripulantes de la banda de piratas de los mugiwara. – hace casi 90 años que no se nada de ellas, ¿estarán bien? ¿Se habrán convertido en lo que ellas mas deseaban?- Raisa alzó la mano y se miró la pulsera que tenia puesta en su muñeca.

La pulsera era de color plateado y tenia cuatro colgantes a su alrededor, eran corazones, cada uno de un color distinto. El morado simbolizaba a Erza, el amarillo a Akane, el rojo a Garuna y el rosa a Raisa. Raisa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó todos los momentos que vivió con ellas.

-¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA!- gritó una voz desde la playa de la isla en donde se encontraban.- Luffy el capitán de la banda, un hombre joven de pelo negro corto con un sombrero puesto en la cabeza igual que el que llevaba Raisa, aquel sombrero simbolizaba la unión de la banda con la Guardiana.

-Si, ya va, no te impacientes- dijo Sanji, el cocinero de la banda, un hombre trajeado con el pelo rubio que adoraba a las mujeres- Nami-san, - dijo correteando hasta una mujer con el cabello naranja- deseas un refresco para calmar este calor.

- Si, eso estaría bien- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- A ti también te lo haré morenaza- dijo yendo al lado de la otra chica que pertenecía a la banda.

- Gracias Sanji-kun.- dijo ella sonriendo. De toda la banda se podría decir que ella era la que tenía la cabeza en su sitio, era una erudita

-Eso me sentaría muy bien- dijo otra persona acercándose al cocinero.

-Solo para las chicas- dijo Sanji girándose con mal humor hasta estas frente a frente con otro de los miembros.

-Pues tomaré sake- dijo.

-No hay sake cabeza alga te lo has tomado todo esta mañana en el desayuno- respondió Sanji.

-¿Qué me has llamado ceja rizada?- contestó.

-Cabeza alga.-contestó Sanji.

-Esos dos son siempre iguales, menos mal que son camaradas, si no me preocuparía, como todas aquellas veces en que vi peligrar la banda por culpa de ellos dos- Dijo Raisa mientras veía desde la roca todo lo que estaba pasando con tranquilidad mientras movía la cola de un lado para otro formando ondas en el agua.- Que envidia me dan, me gustaría poder salir del agua.- dijo, después volvió a los piratas.

Las cosas para Raisa no iban muy bien desde que cumplió los 20 años, ella siempre debía estar escondiéndose.

-¡Zoro vamos!- dijo el capitán luffy animándolos a que pelearan.

-Oye Luffy como capitán deberías impedirlo.

-Pero Usopp ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?- el chico de la nariz larga y el pelo rizado se encogió de hombros y comenzó a animarles también.

- Vamos Sanji, demuéstrales quien eres.- animó.

Detrás de los chicos que ya había empezado su corriente pelea del día apareció una sombra, no grande ni gigante, y era una mujer con el pelo naranja. Golpeó a los dos participantes en la pelea hasta dejarlos en el suelo a los dos.

-¡Parad ya los dos! Parecéis críos.- dijo enfadada. Parecía que el puño le ardía por la fuerza con la que les había golpeado.

-Lo siento Nami-san- se disculpó Sanji desde el suelo arrodillado ante ella.- ahora mismo te hago el refresco de mandarinas.

Sanji salió corriendo hacia una barbacoa que tenían preparada. Al lado de esta tenia una especie de exprimidor con el que pudo hacer los refrescos a las chicas.

Mientras las chicas estaban tomando el sol, los chicos, Usopp, Luffy, y el médico de la banda que era un renito con la nariz azul estaban jugando en la arena haciendo castillos, Sanji estaba haciendo la cena y poniendo la mesa para poder cenar.

El sol ya se había puesto, los que estaban jugando en la arena estaban totalmente cansados.

-Sanji, ¿ya está la cena?-dijo Luffy, al pobre le rugían las tripas.

-Ya podéis sentaros a la mesa.

Sanji había hecho una suculenta cena con todo lo que habían recogido en la isla. Todos habían comenzado a comer menos dos personas que se encontraban en el barco. Sanji se acercó hasta casi el agua.

-Franky, Brook la cena está preparada.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que les avisó hasta que todos lo miembros de la tripulación estuvieron reunidos entorno a una mesa cenando. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo desde que el capitán, cabeza alga y Usopp comenzaron a pelear por un trozo de carne que había quedado en el plato.

Raisa seguía en la roca sonriendo mientras veía la diversión.

-Que banda de locos me ha tocado- Dijo sonriendo.

Poco tiempo después se quedaron todos dormidos en la arena. Raisa aprovechó ese momento para ir a por algo de comer pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su tripulación.

A la mañana siguiente todos recogieron las cosas y volvieron al barco para proseguir con su próxima aventura.


	4. Por ellas

Desde del cuartel de la marina salieron 9 gaviotas hacia partes distintas del grand Line. Todas ellas llevaban el mismo mensaje que debía de ser entregado a los capitanes piratas de los llamados 11 supernovas. Ellos eran los piratas con sumas por su cabeza superiores a 100.000.000 Berrys. Todos ellos eran buscados por los 7 mares y el grand Line. Las gaviotas llegaron a las distintas islas de invierno, las otoñales y primaverales y las de verano

Las gaviotas llegaron a sus destinos y dejaron caer en las cubiertas de cada uno de los barcos aquello que debían entregar.

-Capitán, esto lo ha traído una gaviota- Dijo uno de los piratas de Eusstass Kidd.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- el pirata llegó hasta la sala del capitán en donde estaban reunidos aquellos mas cercanos al capitán.

-Es una carta, pero no lleva remitente.

-¿Que dice?

-20 nudos al este y 52 al sur, 3 días

Kidd se la quitó de las manos y la abrió. Dentro de esta había un papel que se movía por sí solo.

-¿Eso no es…?- comenzó a decir Killer, la mano derecha del capitán y el segundo de abordo.

-Si, es una vivre cart. Lo que no entiendo es que hace en una carta llevada por la gaviota.

-¡Capitán! – dijo otro de los que estaban con él.

-Zombi, no grites, no estoy sordo.- le dijo el capitán.

-Pero es que la vivre cart se está moviendo. Y muy deprisa.

Kidd sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer capitán?- Eustass no dijo nada simplemente sonrió.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y salió a la cubierta. Miró al cielo azul con su habitual sonrisa.

Desde el agua, una joven observaba los actos del capitán, sospechaba que el capitán estuviera tan contento cuando hace apenas unos días la Armada mató a 2 de sus hombres. Ella siguió atenta a lo que ocurriera en los próximos días.

En medio del Grand Line sin ninguna isla cercana por los alrededores, se encontraba un submarino amarillo que estaba descansando en la superficie del agua. Una gaviota se posó en él y con el pico llamó. De dentro del submarino salió un oso blanco vestido con un mono de trabajo naranja. La gaviota le entregó el sobre y echó el vuelo. El oso se volvió a meter en el submarino y comenzó a correr por él hasta llegar a la sala de mandos en la que se encontraba el capitán.

-Capitán, capitán- dijo el oso corriendo sin parar.

-Que quieres Bepo, estoy ocupado- dijo un poco molesto.

-Una gaviota ha traído esto, he pensado que seria importante.- le entregó el sobre al capitán.

-¿Un sobre? ¿Qué tiene esto de importante?- todos los de la sala de mandos se quedaron mirando el sobre y a su capitán que no soltaba su enorme katana.

Lo abrió. De él sacó una vivre cart.

-¿una vivre cart? ¿Que significa esto?

-No lo sé.- dijo el capitán mirando el papel que se movía.

-Capitán mire esto- Bepo sacó un pequeño papel del sobre.- pone 20 nudos al este y 52 al sur, 3 días.

-Que hacemos capitán.

-Seguid el rumbo. "No se porqué pero esto no me huele bien"

Todos los de la sala de mandos estaban atentos a su capitán y no se percataron que en una de las ventanas apareció un ser marino que los observaba.

-"Tened cuidado"- el capitán al igual que toda la banda escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-Otra vez esa voz, ¿Quién eres?

La voz desapareció al igual que el ser marino que estaba en la ventana.

-Capitán ¿usted sabe algo de esa voz?

-¡Pero como voy a saberlo! ¡No digáis estupideces y poneros a trabajar!- El capitán se alejó de la sala de control hacia su propia habitación.

Se sentó en el sillón y miró por la ventana. Vio muchos peces pasar, pero uno pasó a mayor velocidad que los otros lo que hizo que se sorprendiera por la extraña forma que tenía.

-Estaré cansado, además esto es el Grand Line, puede haber cualquier cosa.-Se tumbó y se quedó dormido pero atento a cualquier cosa que pasara por su barco.

-"¿Qué habrá en aquel lugar? ¿A dónde nos conduce?"- pensó.

La noche se les echó encima mientras navegaban entre los corales.

Los mugiwaras no habían avanzado mucho desde aquella mañana, solo unos kilómetros. Todos los miembros estaban en la cubierta, unos jugando, otros disfrutando del sol, otros trabajando en sus labores…

Una gaviota de las que suelen llevar el correo sobrevolaba la zona. Se posó en el "asiento" de Luffy. Franky, que estaba al mando del timón la vio y se acercó a ella. Cogió el sobre que tenia en su pico, tras eso la gaviota echó el vuelo.

-Franky- dijo la única voz masculina que estaba en la cubierta leyendo un libro- ¿Qué es eso?

-Una gaviota ha traído un sobre.- lo abrió con sumo cuidado de no romper lo que hubiera dentro de él.- ¿hum? ¿Una vivre cart?

Todos los que allí estaban se acercaron. Sanji, que había estado en la cocina salió de esta con una bandeja con un café, lo depositó en la mesa en la que anteriormente había estado Robin y se acercó a observar lo que ocurría en el corro que todos habían hecho.

Nami había estado trabajando en sus mapas durante todo el día, pero la extrañó el poco ruido que se escuchaba en la cubierta cuando normalmente se escuchan las voces de Usopp, chopper y Luffy correr por la cubierta o por la cocina esperando a que Sanji terminara de hacer la comida. Al salir les vio a todos en corro, lo que se impresionó, así que se acercó a mirar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Nami-swan!- gritó Sanji con corazones en los ojos- Aquí tiene su refresco pelirroja mía.

-Muchas gracias Sanji-kun.- nami cogió el refresco- Robin ¿Qué ocurre?

-Franky ha encontrado una vivre cart.

-¿Vivre cart? ¿De quien?

-No pone nada.-dijo mirándola por todos los ángulos para verificar lo que dijo.

-eh, Luffy, ¿Qué hacemos con esto?- dijo la voz masculina de Zoro.

-Pues vamos a seguirla.

-¡QUEEEEÉ!- varias personas entre las que se encontraban Nami y Usopp se opusieron a la idea.

-Claro que no vamos a ir, seguro que es una trampa.

-shisisisis- rió Luffy- Ya tengo ganas de saber quien nos está esperando- Luffy a la vista e todos se había subido en su "asiento" del barco y miraba el mar pasar poco a poco.

Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Brook estaban temblando por lo que pudiera pasarles.

Luffy era el que más emocionado estaba.

-Franky, a toda máquina.

El thousand Sunny se puso en marcha para llegar al lugar a cordado. Nami se encargó de guiarles por el buen camino para llegar en el plazo de tiempo de tres días tal y como indicaba en la carta.

Raisa escuchaba lo que ocurría en el barco.

-"¿3 días? ¿Para qué?"- pensó pero por las vueltas que daba no conseguía llegar a ninguna conclusión.

De esta manera todos los piratas que componían las 11 supernovas quedaron avisados del lugar al que deberían presentarse.

Los días pasaban y los piratas no tuvieron más noticias que las expresadas en aquellas indicaciones. Los capitanes de todas las embarcaciones citadas se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos por ver lo que ocurría en el lugar a donde la vivre cart los mandara. Todos los capitanes mantenían su vista fija en el mar.

Pasados los dos días y con las luces del amanecer señalando el tercero todas las embarcaciones llegaron a una base, abandonada a primera vista.

Los barcos se colocaron en círculo a la base, todos los miembros de cada tripulación se vieron las caras por primera vez.

Por debajo del mar Raisa había entrado como a una especie de callejón sin salida, no podía ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, así que decidió salir a la superficie, pero se quedó en la parte trasera del barco para que no la pudieran ver, pero para ella la visión seguía siendo un problema. Las paredes de hierro que estaban alrededor del barco la tapaban la visión. Volvió a sumergirse y se concentró para sentir solo a los piratas por si debía intervenir en algún momento. De repente se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos provenientes del agua. Miró en todas direcciones esperando descubrir la razón de aquellos sonidos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta una compuerta se había abierto frente a ella, y a toda velocidad antes de que hubiera podido defenderse una red la atrapó. Intentó salir de ella, pero las fuerzas la iban abandonando poco a poco.

Mientras en la superficie.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- dijo Nami asustada por la cantidad de piratas que había frente a ellos.

Chopper se escondió detrás de Robin.

-Ellos dan miedo- Dijo mirando la seria cara de todos los capitanes.

-Hay 9 buques en total contándonos a nosotros. Si esto se trata de sobrevivir, no se si seremos capaces-dijo Zoro.

-¡Zoro, no digas eso!- gritó Nami.

Luffy no había perdido en ningún momento la sonrisa estaba totalmente excitado por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Bienvenidos piratas, gracias por venir hasta mi base.- Se escuchó una voz que provenía de algún sitio.

Todos los piratas que estaban allí intentaron buscar el origen de aquella voz. Pero nadie había en aquel lugar salvo los piratas. Delante de ellos aparecieron unas pantallas que se sostenían en el aire. Apareció un hombre de pelo rubio, llevaba el traje de oficial de la marina y les hablaba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

-En primer lugar permítanme que me presente, soy Seing y soy el líder del G-5.

-¿G-5? – dijo otro de los capitanes, aquel que daba miedo solo con mirarle y que detrás de él tenia a un zombi.

-Pues si existe, yo mismo lo creé para poder realizar mi sueño.

Todos los piratas que estaban en aquel lugar no se esperaban nada bueno de aquel hombre.

-Predigo que algo mal pasará- Dijo otro de los piratas allí reunidos. Este tenia el pelo rubio largo y estaba "jugando" con unas cartas

-Bien, ahora que estáis aquí reunidos querría contarles una historia que se ha trasmitido de boca a boca durante generaciones.

-¿Historia?- dijo el capitán de los piratas que tenia un submarino por barco.

-Si una historia capitán Trafalgar. Esta historia trata sobre unos seres que viven en el mar.

-¿Vas ha hablarnos de los peces?- dijo Luffy sonriente.

-¡No idiota!- contesto Seing-, de otra cosa mucho más importante. Cof, cof- tosió- Bien daré comienzo a la historia. Los seres de los que os voy a hablar con las llamadas sirenas que viven en el fondo del mar.

-¿Sirenas?- todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella palabra.

-¿Qué es esto, una broma?- dijo Nami.- Las sirenas no existen.

-Eso no es del todo correcto.

-Robin.- ella se quedó pensativa

-Si, eso no es del todo mentira, se dice que las sirenas existen en lo mas profundo de los mares del Gran Line- prosiguió Law.

-Parece que dos de los que se encuentran aquí saben de lo que hablo. – prosiguió el líder- Si, las sirenas existen. Pero lo que no saben es la existencia de una especie importante dentro de las sirenas, ¿verdad?

-¿Una especie dentro de las sirenas?- susurró Nami.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Así es, señorita, son las llamadas Guardianas.

-¡QUE!- todos los capitanes de las bandas, menos luffy, y Robin pusieron cara de horror y ala vez de sorpresa.

-¿Qué, qué pasa Robin?

-Guardianas, pero eso es imposible. Son solo un mito. Las sirenas que protegen a los piratas, eso no es mas que leyendas urbanas.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Seing- Existe la leyenda de que unas sirenas son nombradas guardianas cuando el primer miembro de la tripulación pirata nace, pero ¿Solo es una leyenda?

-Eso es lo que dicen los libros.

-No deberías fiarte de lo que dicen los libros, todos ellos están escritos por gente que no tiene conocimiento del mar, no por los verdaderos marineros que las han visto con sus propios ojos.

-Pero no es posible que exista algo como eso, es prácticamente imposible.

-¿De veras? Déjenme decirles como distinguir una sirena corriente de una guardiana.

-¿Tienen dos colas?- dijo Luffy

-¡NO SEAS GRUTO!- contestaron los miembros de su tripulación.

-jejeje- rió Seing- no, la cualidad que tienen es que posen un rasgo u objeto propio del capitán al que guarda. Os mostraré un ejemplo.

En las pantallas que anteriormente habían estado Seing apareció una chica con el pelo blanco, con mitad del cuerpo de pez y la mitad humana, a la espalda llevaba unas alas. Estaba metida en una red desmayada

-¡Que bellezón!- gritó Sanji con los ojos con forma de corazón- tranquila princesa mía yo iré a salvarte- Nami le agarró de la oreja.

-Para el carro.

-Si mi pelirroja lo que tú me ordenes- comenzó a babear con Nami.

-O esta otra- otra sirena apareció en pantalla.

Esta tenia el pelo negro corto, también estaba desmayada y en sus brazos tenia unas marcas, tatuajes. Sanji intentó escaparse.

-Un momento,- dijo Bepo, el oso de la tripulación de trafalgar- Capitán esa tiene las mismas marcas que usted.

La chica abrió lentamente y a duras penas los ojos, como pidiendo ayuda. Sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban dentro del agua.

Trafalgar se miró los brazos y después los de la chica.

-¿Y que tal esta?- la pantalla cambió de nuevo.

La sirena que apareció tenía el pelo rubio con uno de los mechones que la pasaba por debajo del ojo izquierdo, tenia sujetándola el pelo unas gafas. La chica intentó moverse, pero la red le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Capitán mire, - dijo Killer.- Esas gafas…

Seing se estaba comenzando a reír. Ahora en la pantalla había aparecido una chica de pelo rosa y por delante de ella y sujetándolo con las dos manos se encontraba el sombrero de paja que cuando llegó su hora le cayó del propio cielo. La sirena apretó los brazos protegiendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban su más preciado tesoro.

-¡Luffy!- gritó Sanji- Ese es el sombrero.

Luffy llevó su mano al sombrero, comenzó a cabrearse poco a poco hasta cambiar su cara de risa por la de cabreo.

-¡Tú, cabeza champiñón! – Dijo el capitán de los sombrero de paja ya cabreado-¿Qué intentas decirnos?

-¿No es evidente? Jejeje.- no podía dejar de reír- estas que veis aquí-Aparecieron 9 sirenas en las distintas pantallas- Son vuestras Guardianas, llevan con vosotros desde siempre, pero a partir de ahora nosotros nos las quedaremos.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!?- Luffy ya estaba muy cabreado, podría saltar en cualquier momento.

En las pantallas pudo verse como se abrían unas compuertas y se llevaban a las sirenas hasta dentro de la base.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellas?

-Las haremos unos experimentos, vamos a obligarlas a proteger los navíos de la marina y de los navegantes honrados en vez de los buques de los piratas.

-¡No te dejaremos llevártela!- todos los capitanes de los buques saltaron de sus barcos hasta la base que estaba frente a ellos.

En aquel momento varias rejas salieron de la nada atrapándolos en una jaula.

-Maldición, lo tenía todo planeado- Dijo Law.

-¡Eh! Cabeza champiñón- Luffy tocó los barrotes de la jaula- comienzo a perder las fuerzas.

-Kairoseki- Dijo Law mientras le apartó de ellos.- No toquéis los barrotes.

-Esperad- Apoo, otro de las 11 supernovas el que tenia dos articulaciones en los brazos comenzó a patear los barrotes, pero eran imposibles de romper.

Urouge, el que tenía alas en la espalda, por lo que pertenecía a Skypia, intentó hacer lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos pudieron hacer nada.

-No podemos, es un material muy resistente.

-¿Ni siquiera los que no posen un Akuna no mi?- Dijo una chica que no paraba de comer un muslo de pollo.

Luffy olió aquel muslo y se lo arrebató de las manos llevándoselo a la boca, recuperó las fuerzas inmediatamente.

-Bien, ya estoy listo, cuando pateamos al champiñón.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Luffy lo llamaba así por que el peinado tenia forma de champiñón.

-¡Devuélvenoslas!-gritó Luffy.

-Claro que sí, inmediatamente- Seing mostró su ira- ¿crees que seria tan idiota como para dejar en libertad a los piratas mas buscados de las últimas generaciones? ¿A las supernovas? Ha sido muy fácil engañaros para que vinierais hasta aquí

Kidd comenzó a reírse.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero se nos llama las 11 supernovas, y como puedes ver aquí somos solo 9, creo que tus cuentas han fallado.

-sisisisisisi- rió Luffy mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡KILLER!- gritó Kidd.

-¡ZORO!- gritó Luffy.

Los dos salieron de sus navíos dando un salto y sacando sus armas.

-¡CORTAD LA JAULA!-gritaron los dos capitanes a la vez.

Zoro y Killer cortaron los barrotes necesarios de la jaula para que pudieran salir los capitanes.

-¡QUE!- gritó Seing con asombro.- ¡pero eso es imposible!

-Nunca subestimes a los piratas- Zoro mostró una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, ahora que estamos listos.

Los 11 Supernovas estaban ya en posición.

-Vamos a por las Guardianas- dijo Luffy.

Desde el navío de lo s mugiwara Chopper vio aquella escena con los ojos brillantes.

-Waaaw, son muy valientes

-Esto no quedará así- Seing pulsó un botón y salieron decenas de marines que se pusieron alrededor de los capitanes y de Killer y Zoro.


	5. ¿Qué la ocurre?

Raisa cada vez se notaba con menos fuerzas, intentaba proteger el sombrero de los mugiwara a toda costa pero aquella red estaba fabricada con un material dañino para las sirenas. Su cuerpo poco a poco se iba debilitando debido a las heridas que tenía realizadas por la red que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos y vio como la luz de la compuerta iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-"Luffy…"- lo llamó-"Lo protegeré"

El pasillo se hacia inmenso, pero en un momento no sintió suelo, una corriente la llevó hasta abajo.

Raisa volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una habitación llena de columnas, pero se sentía distinta, miró a su alrededor ¡Hasta que lo descubrió! La habitación no estaba bajo agua pero sentía que tocaba agua, por lo que no se alarmó por eso. Aún tumbada miró a su alrededor, había sirenas por todas partes, hasta 9 pudo contar. Todas ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Reconoció a tres de ellas. Una con media melena y pelo rubio, la que mas cerca estaba de ella, se acercó.

-Akane, Akane despierta- comenzó a moverla.-Akane, vamos, despierta.

La chica rubia comenzó a despertarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?- la chica miró en todas direcciones buscando algo familiar hasta que se encontró con la cara de Raisa que la miraba fijamente.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?-Ella fijó la mirada.

-Raisa… ¡Raisa!-Akane mostró una gran sonrisa al volver a ver a su amiga después de tantos años de separación.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde estamos?- Raisa tapó la boca a la chica para que dejara de hablar.

-Tranquila Akane, no hace falta hablar tan rápido que no me entero.

-Perdona…Estoy muy contenta de verte.- las dos amigas se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-Que es todo ese jaleo.- la chica de pelo rojo y puntas moradas se levantó por el follón que estábamos montando. Nos miró a las dos.-No es posible…-Las tres amigas que fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-¡Ay Erza me has dado!- otra chica se levantó-¡Todas las noches lo mismo!- la chica se frotó la zona golpeada.

-¿Garuna?- dijeron las tres chicas que estaban ya despiertas.

La chica que se intentaba calmar el dolor se dio poco a poco la vuelta hasta ver a las tres chicas juntas. Ninguna de las que estaba allí pudo impedir que las lágrimas salieran. Aquellas cuatro amigas se fundieron en un gran abrazo como lo hacían cuando estaban juntas en el pueblo.

-Chicas os he echado mucho de menos. – dijo Raisa.

-Y nosotras a ti.- todas sonrieron.

-¿Entonces? ¿Todas sois Guardianas?

-Poco después de que tú te marcharas, unos años después Akane recibió la gafas y tuvo que marchar, poco después a Garuna la salieron esas marcas en los brazos y por último a mí- explicó Erza.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

-Mireia nos dio muchos consejos sobre como ser una Guardiana.

-¿Mi abuela?- Preguntó Raisa.

-Si, ella nos dijo que cuando una Guardiana es elegida poco tiempo después lo hacen las personas más cercanas a ella. –Dijo Garuna.

-Y no se equivocó- Akane fue la siguiente.

-Y así sucesivamente hasta que todas tuvimos que dejar nuestros trabajos para convertirnos en Guardianas.

-Me alegro por vosotras, pero ahora hay que intentar salir de aquí.- Raisa se colocó el sombrero a la espalda.

-Si.

Todas las demás Guardianas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco. Entre todas idearon un plan para escapar, pero no se las ocurría la manera de salir. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero no se movía y cada vez que la tocában las fuerzas desaparecían.

-¿Qué hacemos? La puerta no se mueve, además está revestida con coral y no podemos tocarla.

-Eso es verdad. Pero… ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo con los poderes?

Las chicas se quedaron pensando ante la propuesta de Erza.

-Puede que los poderes no sean debilitados cuando toquen el coral, de esta manera podremos salir.

-Tenemos que crear una fuga para poder salir directas al mar y poder ayudar a los piratas, es nuestro trabajo.

-¡SI!- todas aceptaron el desafío.

Se pusieron en una fila mirando a la puerta.

-Tenemos te dar todas en un mismo punto. ¿Preparadas?

Todas las sirenas que tenían un poder para romper la puerta se prepararon. Y todas ellas lanzaron a la vez el ataque. Garuna tuvo que quedarse atrás por que sus poderes no harían nada contra la puerta. Las 8 sirenas que quedamos lanzamos nuestros poderes. Una de las chicas, la que tenía un sombrero de mafioso, sacó dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra la puerta. Akane materializó gran cantidad de utensilios punzantes que lanzaba contra la puerta. La chica de pelo blanco lanzó un rayo de luz hacia la puerta. Raisa con su poder de fuego apuntó a la puerta. La temperatura iba en aumento, Raisa se dio cuenta de que la poca agua que había en el suelo se iba evaporando. Paró su ataque y se arrastró hacia atrás. Comenzó a mojarse con el agua que había para evitar secarse por completo. Garuna fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente avanzó hasta su amiga.

-Raisa, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué has parado el ataque?

-El agua se estaba evaporando

-¿Y que?- se dio cuenta- No me digas que tu aún no…- Raisa negó con la cabeza.- Vale, entiendo, no te preocupes, aquí parece que aún hay agua.

Garuna se quedó con su amiga hasta que consiguieron reventar la puerta. Pero saltó la alarma y las volvieron a dejar encerradas.

-Jajaja, ¿pensasteis que os ibais a escapar?- Dijo una voz profunda por los altavoces que había.

- Lo siento señoritas, pero vosotras os vendréis con nosotros. Además ¿a donde iríais?-apareció una pantalla, los piratas estaban luchando con una cantidad elevada de marines. Y los capitanes estaban en esa lucha rodeados de marines que parecían cucarachas.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarles. –Dijo Erza.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.- la sala comenzó a inundarse poco a poco por una pequeña brecha que se había creado en uno de los lados por el rebote de nuestros ataques,

-"¿Eres tú?- Garuna escuchó una voz en su cabeza.- ¿Eres la chica que nos habla?"

-Law- Dijo Garuna.

-¿Garuna que ocurre?- Erza se acercó a ella.

-"Sé que eres tú la que nos proteges y nos pediste que tuviéramos cuidado. Iremos a por vosotras en cuanto nos libremos de los marines, solo esperad."

Garuna soltó alguna lágrima.

-¿Garuna?

-Los piratas, los piratas están luchando por nosotras. Él dice que vendrán cuando se libren de ellos.

-No entiendo nada-Dijo Akane.

-No es momento para explicaciones. Tenemos que actuar, no podemos dejar que los piratas hagan todo el trabajo. ¡Somos sus Guardianas tenemos que ayudarles!

-¡Si!- dijeron todas ellas.

El agua seguía subiendo pero ninguna salvo Raisa se había percatado de ello. Así que comenzó a disparar contra la pared haciendo el agujero más grande. Pero otra vez e agua iba desapareciendo.

-Raisa, ¿que haces?- dijo Akane.

-Detrás de esta pared está el agua, tenemos que romperla para conseguir salir.

-Vale, vamos, todas las que podamos hacer algo disparad a la brecha.

Todas menos Garuna y Raisa dispararon contra la pared. El agua iba subiendo mas deprisa de lo que se iba evaporando. Raisa sonrió al ver eso.

-Raisa, ¿Estás mejor?- La preguntó Garuna.

-Si, gracias. Es que no quiero hacerlo. Quiero quedarme con los piratas.

-Si, lo sé, no te ocurrirá nada. – las dos sonrieron.

Las chicas continuaron hasta que la brecha se hizo lo suficiente grande como para que el poder del agua lo hiciera mas grande. El agua subía poco a poco.

-"Tranquilos, os vamos a salvar"- Dijo Raisa mirando por última vez a la pantalla.

El agua subió y las chicas pudieron salir de aquella sala.

-Garuna espera- La aparó Raisa

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ven conmigo, tengo una idea.

Tras salir de la jaula los capitanes así como toda la tripulación comenzaron la lucha contra la Armada.

-Jajaja, no pensareis que vais a derrotar a todos los marines.

-¡Cabeza champiñón! – Gritó Luffy-¡Te daré una paliza!- le amenazó

-Jajaja… Seing rió- un mísero pirata vencer al líder de una organización no me hagas reír, hemos vencido a muchos piratas solo robándoles a sus sirenas. No sois nada sin ellas.

Kidd, Killer, Law, Zoro y Luffy estaban luchando en la parte más alta de la base marina, los demás capitanes habían ido a proteger su barco de los marines que se habían infiltrado.

-¡Room!- Dijo Law con una voz profunda.

A su alrededor se formó una esfera. Dentro de ella quedaron muchos marines, estaban esperando a que Law lanzara su ataque. Uno de los marines no pudo esperar y se fue directo a por él. Law sacó rápidamente su katana y cortó la cabeza del marine y en su lugar puso una bala de cañón. La cabeza del marine viajó hasta la mano de Law el cual se puso a jugar con ella.

-Le… le ha cortado la cabeza- dijo un marine asustado.

El marine "herido" se levantó del suelo en el que había caído. Los demás que estaban allí se asustaron al ver el cuerpo de su compañero sin cabeza levantarse.

-Como…Como es posible.

-Cualquier cosa que corte en esta esfera no puede morir, puedo trasladar cualquier miembro cortado a otros cuerpos.

-No os dejéis engañar por él, es un truco, vamos…

-¡SI!- los marines restantes comenzaron a correr hacia Law.

Law sacó la katana y comenzó a cortar las partes de los cuerpos de los marines intercambiándolas unas por otras.

-Esa es mi pierna.- dijo un marine.

-Ese es mi brazo.- dijo otro de ellos.

Todos se estaban haciendo un lío y estaban asustados de lo que Law era capaz de hacer.

En otra de las esquinas de la base Eustass Kidd se estaba encargando a su manera de los marines. Había reunido en su brazo un gran número de afilados cuchillos, pistolas… y creó una enorme mano con la que golpeaba hasta la muerte a los marines. Y todo eso sin perder la sonrisa. Killer que era fiel a Kidd estaba luchando por la misma zona cortando a los marines que se acercaban a él o a su capitán.

-Jajaja- rió Eustass.

-Disparad directos a su cuerpo- dijo el marine.

Pero por mas que lo intentaban no conseguían golpearle.

-Gomu-Gomu no ¡Gattoringun!-Luffy golpeó con sus puños a bastantes marines y les echó al agua- Ahora, tú cabeza champiñón ven aquí que te patearé el culo.

Zoro no se quedaba atrás y se cargaba a todos aquellos que se ponían por delante.

-Jajaja, no vais a recuperar a vuestras sirenas por más que me patees el culo.

-Eso que te lo has creído.

Todos los piratas estaban luchando para poder recuperar a su sirena, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que ellas podían salir ellas solas. El agua comenzó a temblar, de allí pasó a la base, los marines mas cercanos a la orilla se cayeron al agua.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Gritó la chica pelirroja desde el barco de sombrero de paja.

Todos notaron el terremoto. Del agua salieron 7 grandes fuentes de agua a presión mas altas que la propia base. Por dentro de cada fuente subieron con mucha rapidez hasta que salieron de la fuente las sirenas de todos los barcos.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué están ellas aquí? ¿No las había cogido el jefe?

- ¡Vosotros!- dijeron todas a la vez- ¡Os habéis atrevido a cogernos, habéis herido a nuestros protegido!- todas ellas estaban cabreadas.-¡Todos vosotros vais a morir!

Unas sirenas cogieron a los piratas que estaban en la base y los colocaron en los barcos. Y a los marines que estaban en los barcos los tiraron al agua. Los marines volvieron a subir a la base.

-no os mováis, no tardaremos. – todas las sirenas extendieron sus brazos, de todas ellas comenzó a salir una luz brillante, distintas la una de la otra. Y salieron los rayos de sus manos que se dirigieron al centro de la base en donde se encontraban todos los marines. La base exterior quedó destruida por completo. Las sirenas volvieron al agua. Cada una de ellas se puso al lado del barco de su tripulación.

-Vaya, son alucinantes.- dijo Boneey la capitana pirata.

-Pero- comenzó Law- faltan dos de ellas. La sirena de Mugiwara y…

-La sirena de su tripulación capitán- Dijo bepo desde atrás.

Los piratas miraron a la pantalla, pero en ella solo había un asilla vacía y la sala inundada.

-Champiñón, ¿Dónde están las sirenas?- dijo Luffy.

Pero no hubo contestaciones de ninguna clase.

-No personaré al tío que ha hecho daño a una señorita.- Dijo Sanji mirando a la pantalla fumando y esperando que ocurriera un milagro.

Una sirena rubia que estaba al lado del barco de Eustass y a la vez al lado del de los mugiwara miró a Sanji, se puso muy colorada al instante y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sanji miró al mar y se encontró con los ojos amarillos de la chica que le miraba con amor.

-¡Oh! Dulce delicia de los cielos. – Sanji caminó y cayó por la borda.

Akane se asustó y se zambulló en el agua para buscar a Sanji. Bajo el agua SAnjio estaba desangrandose por la nariz. Akane llegó justo a tiempo para que no se ahogara, le cogió y subió rapidamentre ha la superficie.

-eh, chico, ¿estas bien?- dijo Akane preocupda.

Pero Sanji no respirabaestaba completamente en show.

Akane no podia dejar de sonreir y estaba completamente sonrojada por ver al rubio de la ceja rizada en sus brazos y completamente desangrado por la nariz. Akane no podia aguantarse las ganas.

-¿Sanji-kun estas bien?- preguntó Nami desde el barco, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Akane se acercó lentamente a Sanji, poco a poco…

-¡Tú, rubia!-Dijo el capitan de Killer,

Akane en el mejor momento que había tenido la interrumpieron, miró al capitan de su tripulación y dejó a Sanji en sus brazos.

-¡Nos vamos!- dijo por último antes de caminar hacia su camarote.

-¡Eh, espera!- gritó Luffy.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

-Espera aque todos recuperemos a las sirenas.

-lo siento, pero yo y mi tripulación debemos marcharnos, tenemos asuntos que antender.

Kidd caminó hasta su camarote y se encerró allí. El barco como todos los demás exceptuando los barcos del capitan Law y Luffy comenzaron a zarpar rumbo hacia la siguiente isla. Law y Trafalgar se quedaron en aquel lugar.

-Toma- dijo Akane desde el agua.

Luffy se estiró y recogió a Sanji del agua. La sirena desapareció como todas las demás.

-¿pero donde están es que las ha ocurrido algo?

-No, yo se que no. – dijo Law- Ellas pueden parecer indefensas, pero seguro que han pasado por mas cosas de la que sabemos.

-¿Pero donde?

En el agua se comenzaron a formarse ondas.

-Ey Luffy.- Los piratas miraron al agua.

-¿Dónde estabais?

Dos sirenas salieron del agua, la del pelo rosa y la del pelo negro, las dos que faltaban.

-Así que tú eres la que se comunica con nosotros- dijo Law desde el barco. Ella sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Garuna.

-Bueno pues marchémonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esta tonteria.

-Espera, tenemos algo que os puede interesar.

-¿Algo? Preguntó Luffy

Las dos amigas sonrieron y mostraron el paquete.


End file.
